The Measure of a Romulan
The Measure of a Romulan is the second episode of the third season. Tagline With Brianna Reiss being promoted by the Lyran Star Empire, she became the highest-ranked non-Lyran in the Lyran Starfleet. However, the new mission that Count Fikrohn had in mind for the Bouteina required Brianna to temporarily leave her behind. Summary Act One Brianna is overjoyed at the prospect of getting a command. She thought that they could achieve a greater role in combat than they have achieved thus far. Actually, she was given the command of not only the Atreides, but also a wing of Tiger-class cruisers to capture Starbase 148. Their mission was to capture Starbase 148 and to extract every piece of data they could about a new model of Kzinti missile, the MIRV. Brianna then proceeds to ask who else they could have entrusted the mission to, and then took up the Atreides' bridge and take the controls of the ship once more. Act Two While Brianna is in orbit above the Sabzevar colony, she orders all ships for the mission to set course for the Sarmigezetusa system. With the Bouteina at their backs, A logistical check revealed that the fleet was well-supplied in the way of ammunition as well as redshirts and other supplies. They make a pre-battle briefing, musing that there are 250 crewmen in the starbase and they should be able to capture it handily. But upon arriving at their destination, the Bouteina needed to have a flight controller to man the ship because all the others have taken up shuttles or other ships. Act Three A field briefing heavily reminiscent of Make World, not Warcraft was initiated as the pilots went to their attack fighters and took off. Brianna tells everyone on all ships to reinforce the forward shields and have the targets macroed to their keyboards. After the Lyran pilots "right-clicked" on the starbase in their targeting computers, they were sent flying, with the Atreides firing all their ESGs on a defensive satellite, destroying it. At the same time, their enemies launched MIRVs, some of which hit the Tiger-class ships while the Romulans brought down a portion of the starbase's shields. Act Four The siege phasers wielded by the Kzintis have been fired, damaging the smaller Lyran cruisers as they changed course to fight the remaining defensive satellites, alongside a Romulan shuttle. Once again, Brianna fires ESGs so much as to ram the starbase. The other Lyran cruisers beam in the starbase upon cracking its shields. An away team is assembled to assist the Lyrans into capturing the starbase. Before they could beam down, though, they see a Kzinti redshirt falling down the floor. Also, the Romulans lost two redshirts in their attack run against Kzinti marines. Act Five While the Tiger One was on the verge of destruction, it asked for evacuation before it exploded. Its first officer took on Starbase-Commander head-on, as was customary for Kzintis. Also, to prevent the other Tiger-class cruiser from falling into enemy hands, it was destroyed using the self-destruct sequence. And Relm used the shuttle's transporter to beam in every Romulan in the starbase. A Tzenkethi ship arrived on-system to evacuate the Kzinti survivors of the siege and, in so doing, it slapped a tractor beam on Relm's shuttle, with its occupants being made prisoners by the Tzenkethi. Background * was the inspiration of the title. External link *The Measure of a Romulan on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes